


Childhood promises (SaeyoungxMC)

by chocoxstar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel Angst, 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, 707 | Choi Luciel's Route, F/M, Female Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Fluff and Angst, Happy 707 | Choi Luciel, I Love 707 | Choi Luciel, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Protective 707 | Choi Luciel, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoxstar/pseuds/chocoxstar
Summary: Do you believe in soulmates? The boy who had nothing, the boy who knew nothing but misery meets his soulmate once upon a time. Once upon a Christmas Eve. She looked like an angel and he believed that she was one. But what will happen if she finds out that he's going to leave her soon?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s), 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, MC - Relationship, saeyoung choi - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Childhood promises (SaeyoungxMC)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first fanfiction in English, so please if you find some mistakes feel free to tell me in comments :)  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little one-shot. <3
> 
> Ps. My MC's name is Emma because I really like this name.

The church was crowded and cold, but this chill was nothing compared to the cold inside the house. Saeyoung hated that he had to leave his brother with their mother, but Saeran was undergoing severe pneumonia again, so Saeyoung had to do something to get some medicine and food for him. Mother was drunk once again, and she couldn't stand up on Her feet, and even if she did, it was the same story all over again – endless quarrels and screams, and if Saeran was crying a little too loud, she would punish him by tiding up to the radiator. The life of 10 years old Choi's twins was nothing but miserable, but Saeyoung knew, that someday both of them will be able to run away from this hellish place called home. Someday they will find a place, where neither their abusive mother nor influential father, who wanted to kill them, would find them. Someday they will be free.

Christmas is undoubtedly the most beautiful time of the year. The church was full of families with children, in the corner of the altar stood a Christmas tree illuminated with colorful lights. Saeyoung thought that his brother would like it, so maybe later he could ask V to take some pictures. In this way, Saeran will be able to see for himself what the Christmas tree looks like. Today volunteers were handing out some gingerbread, so Saeyoung hoped to bring some of them home to improve the mood of his sick brother.

Saeyoung was standing behind, so he could see the altar but still was kind of invisible to other people. He was truly sick of all those pity looks and critical judgments for his worn out, dirty clothes, torn shoes and his red bangs which was way too long. The boy always felt like trash, especially on days like this, when he knew that there is no family, no special dinner, no Christmas tree, no gifts in his home. There was only darkness, cold and suffer.

The boy continued what he could do best - he pressed his back into the pillar to take up as little space as possible and plunged in prayer for a better tomorrow for his twin brother and himself when the sound of the piano ripped him out of his thoughts. They usually play the organ in the church, but today, on the occasion of Christmas, the priest brought the piano. It sounded beautiful, but the melody emanating from the instrument was nothing compared to the voice that came after a while.

"Whenever I hear the song of a bird or look at the blue, blue sky"

"Whenever I feel the rain on my face or the wind as it rushes by..".

This angelic voice was definitely a girl's. Saeyoung felt an invisible force unstuck his back from the pillar, to which he had been so fiercely stuck until then and pushed him forward. Regardless of the unfriendly glances of people he was squeezing between, the redhead came close enough to the altar to finally see who this beautiful voice belonged to.

An Angel.

It was the first word that came to his mind when he saw the little girl with long, wavy brown hair, with a golden band that kept her bangs from getting into the hazel eyes. She was wearing a snow-white dress and tights and patent leather shoes in the same color. Everything shiny and new.

"Whenever I touch a velvet rose or walk by a lilac tree"

"I'm glad that I live in this beautiful world, Heavenly Father created for me"

Standing right in front of her, in his worn black hoodie, Saeyoung couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so focused on what she was doing that the whole world seemed not to exist around her.

"He gave me my eyes, that I might see, the colorful butterfly wing"

"He gave me my ears, that I might hear, the magical sound of things"

"He gave me my life, my mind, my heart. I thank him so reverently"

"For all this creation, of which I'm apart"

"Yes, I know Heavenly Father loves me" *

When the girl finished her song, she bowed low, put down the microphone and scanned the faithful gathered in the church, probably looking for her parents. Instead, her hazel look met with the golden one, which was still stuck on her. The girl smiled widely, revealing a row of snow-white, perfectly even teeth, and Saeyoung could have sworn that the smile was directed at him. When he finally decided to blink his eyes, which he had not done for a long time, the girl came down from the altar, bowing towards the priest and went towards her parents. The redhead's gaze followed her petite figure who stopped with the same charming smile by a pair of elegant people.

When the mass was over and Saeyoung made sure that all the people had left the church, he ran out from the building in search of Rika and V who, as every year, looked after volunteers and distributed gifts to those in need. When he saw the familiar figure of the blonde from a distance, he rushed towards her. When he was only a few steps away from her, the boy noticed that Rika was not alone. Her hand was resting on the shoulder of a girl in a white dress. With the same lovely smile she gave him after her performance, she ended up treating an elderly, homeless man with fragrant, home-made gingerbread. As soon as Rika noticed the boy, she waved to him with her free hand, inviting him.

Saeyoung stepped uncertainly, feeling his cheeks getting more red and hot.

"Saeyoung! Come here! You must be hungry. Although, we have a lot of goodies left. Thanks to the donors we were able to make packages with sweets, so you will be able to take home as much as you can carry! Your brother will be happy".

"Y-yeah? Thank you, Rika."

"Here. I saved the last one for you. I baked it with my grandma!" The brown-haired girl pulled out a basket with the last cookie towards the redhead, who pulled it out with a trembling hand and bit a piece.

"It's delicious, thank you ..."

"Emma, this is Saeyoung, a boy who lives not far from here. Saeyoung, this is Emma, the daughter of our benefactors who prepared today's gifts."

"Oh. Nice to meet you, Emma."

"Nice to meet you too, Saeyoung! I saw you in the church today as you listened to my song. You have very nice hair! I noticed you right away!" - The girl's small finger wrapped around one of the red strands.

"Thank you. You also have pretty nice hair. And in general ... you are very pretty. Uh ... " The boy's face turned the same color as his hair. - I mean, you sing pretty. Like an Angel. Real Angel.

"Emma is studying at a music school and one day she'll become a famous singer, right, honey?" Rika adjusted the golden band on the girl's hair with her hand.

"Mhm! And a dancer!" Hazel eyes gleamed with a joy that the red-haired boy had never seen in anyone before.

"Emma, honey! We're going home!" – Her mother's voice was heard from behind.

"Oh, I need to go. Saeyoung, maybe we can meet after school in the park near to church tomorrow?"

"Uhm... yeah, I guess..".

"Then see ya tomorrow!" The girl waved goodbye, turned on her heel and, in joyful leaps, ran to her parents, grabbing their hands.

"Come on, Saeyoung. I'll give you food and V will give you a ride home, okay?"

***

"So, you have a twin brother? So cool! I am an only child and it sucks! My daddy never lets me meet other children. I can only have friends at school, and there are only some stiffs... I wish I could go to a normal school like you and your brother."

Saeyoung and Emma sat on a park bench swinging their legs and eating ice cream. The girl tried very hard not to dirty the white shirt of her school uniform because it would seem that she did not obey the parents' order and after school, she did not go straight home. Her parents worked late, they returned only when it was getting dark, and when they were not there, Emma was looked after by her grandmother, who allowed her granddaughter more freedom than strict parents.

"Well... You know ... Actually, Saeran and I... We don't go to school. Mom ... teaches us at home." The boy scratched the back of his neck nervously, staring at the grass under the bench. In theory, he wasn't lying. Ms. Choi reported at school that the boys would study at home. In practice, however, it looked completely different.

"Oh. It sucks. So you have even worse than me. My grandma always says that daddy locked me in a "golden cage". I don't know what it means, but it's probably bad ... I would like to go outside, do some roller-skate, sometimes even fall over and tear my knees. That's why I'm very happy to meet you, Saeyoung. You are my only true friend. I love you so much!"

The boy's cheeks were covered in a crimson blush when he shyly looked into the hazel eyes and wiping by the sleeve of his already dirty sweatshirt the remains of strawberry ice cream from the corner of the girl's mouth. He took a deep breath and whisper: "I love you too, Emma. And you know what? I will release you from this cage someday. I'll take you on a journey to the moon. And if you'll still love me, we'll get married in space station!"

"I can't wait to grow up!"

"Me too, Emma. Me too."

***

Saeyoung was sitting on the same park bench where he sat at this time almost every day for five years. However, the difference was that almost always, he thought about this place as his joy and escape from painful reality. The short moments that he spent with Emma gave him the strength to fight for survival and energy for learning because he knew that if he studied diligently from the book that Rika gave him, one day he would be able to run away from home and start earning money. He would then take Saeran and free Emma from her „golden cage" and prove to her father that he is not just a „tramp", as he used to say about him when he shouted at the girl when he caught her talking with him in church.

Everything has changed when V told him that it was time for him to leave the house and go with him. And everything would be great, if not for the fact that he had to leave Saeran and Emma. He was leaving for training to become an agent in an organization that forbade him to make any contact with his relatives. He must have disappeared from their lives. Forever.

"Guess who?!" A pair of small, cold hands brushed his face, covering his eyes. Her voice sounded even more melodious and happier than ever, and he already hated himself for ruining it.

"Hey, Emmy." 15 years old boy let out a grim murmur, which effectively washed away the smile from the girl's face.

"Saeyoung, is everything ok? Oh no ... again? Did she hurt you? Where is your scar? Or maybe she hurt Saeran?" - with an efficient movement, she began to roll up the sleeve of his sweatshirt, looking for new wounds or burns after cigarettes, but when she didn't find them, she grabbed the boy's face in both hands, at the same time adjusting his crooked, too-large glasses. "Tell me, what happened?"

"This wound cannot be treated, Em. And it won't stop hurting when you kiss it, just like you did with my burns when we were younger..."

"Saeyoung ... maybe we should go to the doctor? Should I take you there? I can call my driver or my grandmother and ..."

"It's heart, Em. My heart hurts."

"Heart ?! This is serious, my grandfather once had a heart attack and ..."

"I have to leave you. For long. For ... forever."

"B-but why? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? If it is, then I'm so sorry, I don't want to lose you, I don't want to..." The sound of her tears was something that shattered the Young boy's heart for the pieces. She was always so bright, so cheerful, and now her tiny body was shaking from tears. And it was all his fault.

"I know I'm a liar. I promised ... I promised to get you out of here. You and my brother. But I can't do it yet. I have to disappear. Rika and V promised to take care of Saeran but you ..."

"I ... will run away. You'll see. I will escape this damn cage. And someday we will be happy. You, me and your brother."

"I'm sorry, Em... I have to go. V is waiting for me in the car." The boy pulled the hood of his black sweatshirt over his head and moved a few steps forward, when suddenly she pulled his sleeve, making him turn around.

"Wait! If this is our goodbye... I want to give you something. Something for you, so you would never forget about me, okay?" Saying this, the girl took a long silver chain with a cross-shaped pendant from her neck. "I got it for Christmas the day we met in church for the first time. I want you to take it with you. I want it to protect you and remind you of me. And remember, Saeyoung... If we are meant to be... God will show us the right way, and we will meet again someday." 

Saeyoung stared in disbelief at the cool jewelry that was now laying in his hand and pressed it to his heart.

"I... I have nothing I can give you... Nothing that would be worthy of such a wonderful person like you, but..." his lips approached her face and gently brushed her perfectly pink lips. "I leave you my heart, my Angel... Goodbye..." 

***

7 years later ...

***

"Yeah, yeah, I will gladly take your change at the bar. No problem, you know that I need Money. Bills will not pay by themselves. On Saturday I have a different job, I sing at a wedding. Yes, I know that if I did not run away from home, I would not have to think about where to get money for rent and study, but believe, I wouldn't exchange my freedom for any luxuries from my parents. Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, wait. I just found a phone on the street. Strange ... I'll call you back, I have to look around to see if the owner is nearby. Bye."

"Hello?"

"Is anybody here?"

"Hmmm ..".

"RFA Messenger? What is this?"

*meanwhile, around the corner of the building*

"Hello? It's me, Saeran. Yes, My Savior, I found her, as I promised."

"Soon, you'll meet me in our Paradise, Emma."

* The song's name is "My heavenly Father loves me"


End file.
